empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Chapter 10
Chapter 10: Broken Bonds Harley and Mayes block each other’s blows left and right, keeping the two at a constant stalemate. Inferno watches as her daughter and father face off. She stands up and makes a sword out of ballistic titanium. “Harley!” Inferno yells. “Snap out of this! We need you!” She rushes into the fight, clashing blades with her father and Harley. Victoren walks up to Roy, who is still cut up and near death on the ground. “Son…please help me…” Roy barley lets out, followed by coughing. Victoren just looks down at his father and frowns. “You made your choice,” Vic says. “So, it seems that I am no longer on your side. You turned your back on the crew, and that means that I no longer have an obligation to help you.” Victoren walks further onto the battlefield, hoping to supply some support from behind. A tear rolls down Roy’s face as he watches his son leave. Snowflake runs into battle as well, creating a long ice spear to combat several Marines. He kills a few in his first assault, spilling blood onto their icy field. He looks back at Inferno, hoping that she doesn’t get hurt in the fight. “You’re definitely a formidable enemy,” Mayes says, complimenting Harley. “Unfortunately, I’m going to have to put an end to this battle.” He jumps backward and teleports on to his main ship. Roy’s body enters a portal and gets teleported next to Mayes. “So, for now, I will bid you farewell!” The ship also enters a portal, making the Marines disappear from the battlefield. Harley falls to the ground and her arms recede into her back again. Inferno comes to her side and notices that her daughter is passed out. She picks her up and the crew goes back to the Sapphire Titan. Three hours later, Harley wakes up in an infirmary bed, with Inferno sitting in a chair next to her. “Good afternoon, darling,” Inferno says. Harley sits up and looks at her mother. “Before we talk, or do anything, I want you to give me some answers,” Harley says, ignoring her mother’s greeting. “You lied to me for a very long time and I want to know why.” Inferno looks down, ashamed of her past actions. “Maybe I should just show you instead.” Inferno puts her hands on Harley’s head and bits of her memory start flowing through the ballistic titanium. The skill is known as ballistic memory transfer. Memories of Inferno’s past rush into Harley’s mind, somewhat overwhelming her. Flashback of Harley’s birth “Inferno, what are you going to name her?” Mel asks, smiling down at her wife. “I want to name her Harley,” Inferno replies, happier than ever about her new child. “Say hello to the newest member of our family.” “I don’t think so, Rose,” Everest says, coming into the room. “I know how you were able to conceive and that child should not be allowed to roam around.” Inferno looks up at Everest, angry at his demeanor. “This is my daughter we’re talking about! She’s coming home with me and that’s final.” Everest points a finger at the baby, making Inferno hold her tighter to protect her. “This child has cells infused with Ballistic Titanium C. Not only is that the most dangerous form of the metal, but it also has caused mental breakdown and instability with people in contact with it. So, she either stays in a prison her whole life, or I can just kill her now.” Inferno looks down at Harley, tears starting to run down her face. “Fine, have it your way.” Inferno hands Everest the child. He takes her to a barred room with a crib in it, to keep her from harming anyone with her powers. Mel looks at Inferno, enraged at what just happened. “You just handed that man our baby,” Mel says. “You’re a coward and a fool!” She storms out of the room, along with Chris, who doesn’t say a word about his disappointment. Reality Harley looks at her mother with tears in her eyes. Inferno tries to come in for a hug, but Harley punches her in the face. “Don’t you ever touch me again,” Harley says. “Mom was right, you’re a coward.” “What was I supposed to do?!” Inferno yells, trying to defend herself. “I was still weak after giving birth and there was no way I could fight him!” “And yet, you didn’t even attempt to break me out of my prison and take me off of the island after you recovered. You just did everything that your Captain wanted.” “Harley, I was only trying…” “Trying to do what?! Protect me? If that’s what you were about to say, just forget about it. You agreed with him. You thought that I was a threat that could only be dealt with through isolation. From now on, stay out of my sight!” Inferno gets up without saying a word and leaves the room, understanding her daughter’s anger. Victoren walks in, hoping that Harley isn’t too mad. “Captain, we’ve reached a new island,” he says. “I request permission to go on a reconnaissance mission on my own.” “Sure, be my guest,” Harley replies. “But please be careful out there. You’re becoming the only person I care about on this ship.” Victoren smiles, then nods in understanding. He and Harley have become very good friends since the start of their voyage, keeping each other company during long nights, cracking jokes about their parents, and being comforted by each other during the dark time they’re a part of. Harley trusts Victoren more than anyone else and knows that his skills will keep him safe. “Hopefully I can find the lead I’m looking for,” Vic thinks. “If I can find it, Harley and I might be able to prevent any further losses in this war.” He jumps off of the ship and heads into the heart of a large forest. “Victoren, please bring hope to this ship…” Harley thinks. “I’m starting to think that the renegades and even the World Government aren’t the only things we have to worry about.” She gets up and looks out the room’s window. “This world isn’t free…”